


Make Up Sex

by KittyInATopHat



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyInATopHat/pseuds/KittyInATopHat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos and Cecil have make up sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Up Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, look at all those tags. This is literally my second smut fanfiction I HOPE I DIDN'T GET IN OVER MY HEAD. Really I have no idea what I'm doing. Enjoy!

Carlos and Cecil, like most couples, do not enjoy fighting. But Carlos would be a liar if he said that one of the best parts about fighting was making up. Mostly because the make up sex that came with it invoked a side of Cecil that Carlos was not used to experiencing. After a fight his soft spoken, passionate Cecil turned into a rough, dirty talking dominator. 

Currently making up involved Cecil pinning a shirtless Carlos down on their bed, kissing and biting his way up and down his neck and jaw while Carlos gasped and shivered and moaned beneath him. Carlos’s dark skin is covered in hickeys. 

"You're beautiful when you're like this", Cecil grins, watching Carlos unravel in his arms. Carlos, whose eyes were closed, opens them to look up at him. 

"I'm sorry about earlier", he says, his breathing ragged. "I-I can't even remember what we were fighting about to be honest, but I'm sorry". Cecil shifts Carlos's wrists so that he can hold them both in one hand and cups his cheek with the other. 

"It's ok, it's not important now", he says and leans in to kiss him gently. He pulls away and begins trailing kisses from his mouth to his ear. 

"Except, some of the things you were saying make me want to fuck that perfect mouth of your's". He bites Carlos's ear lobe and nibbles. Carlos moans and grinds himself against Cecil, not sure if Cecil's words or mouth are turning him on more. 

"Would you like that my beautiful Carlos?", Cecil continues purring into his ear. "Is this how you'd like to make it up to me?". 

"Fuck, yes _Cecil_ ". Cecil released his boyfriend's wrists and sits on the edge of their bed as Carlos moves to kneel in between his legs. Cecil unbuckles his pants and Carlos helps slide them down, leaving Cecil in his underwear, before gently massaging Cecil's bulge through the fabric. Cecil leans back on the bed and moans. 

"Stop teasing me". Carlos removes Cecil's underwear and gently runs his fingers up and down the shaft, ignoring his lover's warning. "You'll be sorry if you keep this up". Carlos takes Cecil into his mouth and sucks on the head of his cock. He runs his hands up and down Cecil's thighs. Cecil tilts his head back and moans. Gradually, Carlos begins to slide his mouth over Cecil's length. 

"Faster, Carlos", he says as Carlos’s mouth slides back up. Carlos doesn't listen and continues at his taunting pace. He slowly swallows Cecil's cock down again and Cecil lets out a frustrated groan. Carlos begins swirling his tongue along the tip and Cecil visibly shakes underneath him. Before Carlos can register the contact, Cecil grabs a fistful of Carlos's perfect, dark hair and thrusts up into his mouth. Carlos's eyes water as he gags around Cecil's cock. 

"I told you not to tease me", he says, pulling Carlos’s mouth off his cock by his hair. Carlos looks up at Cecil. His cheeks are flushed with a violet hue and his eyes are glowing slightly. The swirling tattoos on his body are beginning to squirm against his skin. His breathing is heavy and thick with arousal and the way he's peering at Carlos over his glasses sends an electric shock down Carlos's spine. 

"I'm sorry", Carlos rasps, still trying to catch his breath. Cecil smirks. 

"I have a better idea". He grabs Carlos's hands again and pulls the man up to kiss him. Their lips crash together and Cecil snakes his tongue into Carlos's mouth. Carlos moans against his lips as their tongues fight for dominance, a fight that Carlos knows he won't win, mostly because he doesn't want to. One of Cecil's wiggling tattoos pulls itself away from the skin and rakes through Carlos's hair. He feels the tentacles wrap themselves around his waist and torso. Two of them wrap around Carlos's wrists to hold him down. Cecil uses a free hand to roll one of Carlos's nipples in between his fingers, while the other moves down to stroke him through his pants. 

"Cecil", Carlos gasps, the multiple sensations almost overwhelming. "I need you to fuck me". A wicked grin stretches across Cecil's face. 

"Not yet", he says. “You need to be punished”. The tentacles roll Carlos onto his stomach and slide his pants and boxers down, before returning to hold down his wrists once more. Cecil is practically beaming, staring at his naked, tied up boyfriend. 

“Carlos”, Cecil says. “I told you not to tease me, did I not?”

“Yes”, Carlos replies, his heart pounding with anticipation.

“And did you listen?”

“No”.

“No, what?”

“Um...no Cecil?”. 

SMACK. Suddenly, a thin, leather strap slaps Carlos’s bare bottom. He yelps, startled by the sudden, harsh contact. 

“No _sir_ ”, Cecil corrects him, putting emphasis on the word sir. He snaps the belt he’s using a few times in his hand. The sound causes a wave of pleasure to pass through Carlos. “Now, apologize correctly”. 

“I’m sorry, sir”. SMACK. 

“Sorry for what?”. 

“F--for teasing you”. SMACK. Carlos whimpers. 

“Do you promise not to do it again?”. SMACK. 

“I promise I won’t sir”. 

“Beg for it”. Cecil’s tone practically makes Carlos come. 

“Please sir, I want to be your’s”. 

“That’s right my sweet Carlos, beg for my cock”. He’s running his hands softly across Carlos’s bright red ass, taking in the sweet sight of his completely submissive lover. 

“Please fuck me”, Carlos begs. “I need to feel you inside of me”. 

“Do not move when I let you go”, Cecil commands. 

Cecil’s tentacles release Carlos to reach into their night table. He grabs a condom and a bottle of lube from the top drawer. He pauses, turns back to look at Carlos and holds up the paraphernalia, as if to double check with Carlos if this was alright to continue. Carlos nods and watches as Cecil's expression shifts to one full of lust and need. He climbs back on top of Carlos and sits him up, his tentacles wrapping around his body once more. He pops off the cap of the bottle and coats his fingers. Gently, he pushes one finger into Carlos, watching in delight as he arches his back and moans loudly. With his other hand, he begins pumping up and down Carlos's cock. 

"I love making you moan Carlos", Cecil grins as he adds another finger and works to stretch Carlos open. "And I especially love knowing that I'm the only one who can make you moan like this". With that, Cecil adds a third finger. 

"Oh _no dios sonriendo_ , you're driving me crazy", Carlos moans. 

"See? Teasing people isn't very nice, is it?", Cecil smirks at him. "Don't worry though, you’ve been good so I won't tease you too much longer. The sounds you’re making are irresistible". He removes his fingers from his lover. He carefully rips open the condom and rolls it over his throbbing member. His tentacles maneuver Carlos onto his hands and knees. Cecil grips Carlos's hips and pushes himself inside, the heat of Carlos engulfing him. 

"Oooh, fuck Carlos, you feel absolutely amazing", Cecil shudders. Slowly, he pulls out again before rolling his hips back into him. Cecil’s tentacles resume running up and down his body. One of his tentacles twists itself into Carlos's hair and tugs at the root firmly, while another two grip his thighs as his thrusts pick up speed. Carlos's moans begin getting louder and he feels fire begin to pool in his belly. 

"Carlos", Cecil moans. He shifts his hips slightly so that he’s hitting Carlos's prostate. Carlos cries out each time Cecil makes contact, gripping blindly at the sheets. He begins thrusting his hips back to meet Cecil's half way, driving Cecil deeper inside of him. Cecil's tentacles grips his hair tighter. 

"Cecil--I, fuck, I'm going to--", he can hardly focus on getting the words out as Cecil continues to roughly fuck him. Cecil catches on and one of his tentacles reaches around to stroke Carlos at the same pace as his thrusts. Carlos cries out Cecil's name as he comes, shuddering and quivering as his orgasm ripples through his body. 

"Oh Carlos. My perfect Carlos". Cecil grips Carlos's hips tighter as he begins losing rhythm, coming closer and closer to his release. He comes soon after, shaking as he thrusts deeply into Carlos with every contraction. 

They're both breathing harshly, covered in sweat. Cecil pulls out and collapses next to Carlos, pulling him into his arms. His tentacles retract back into his back as he holds him close against his chest. 

"I love you", he mutters as he buries his face into Carlos's hair. "Thank you for your apology and thank you for the make up sex". Carlos smiles against Cecil's chest. 

"It was my pleasure".

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, have a lovely day! (:


End file.
